It can be desirable to create a two dimensional or three dimensional physical structure or framework which includes distributed electronic functionality. For example, this could be a large spherical or hemi-spherical structure which contains a number of controllable lights, sensors, cameras or other electronic input/output devices. One such application is a dome structure which contains controllable high powered light emitting diodes (LEDs) on its inwardly facing surface to allow an object contained within the dome to be photographed whilst illuminated from one, some or all of a plurality of different directions/angles. Another such application includes a (large) substantially spherical structure which comprises high powered controllable LEDs on its outwardly facing surface and is used as a decorative lighting feature in a home or retail space. A further such application is a ring-like structure which is provided with a plurality of miniature cameras facing outwards from its surface in order to capture photos through 360 degrees. A further application is a two-dimensional arrangement of narrow beam proximity sensors mounted to a ceiling which allows objects moving below it to be tracked.
We have devised an improved solution to enable such structures to be realised.